


Undeviating Deviant

by NuclearJellyfish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Androids, Blood and Violence, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Masochism, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in later chapters, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, lots of swearing, rating will change in later chapters, vomiting but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearJellyfish/pseuds/NuclearJellyfish
Summary: Connor starts wondering just what the hell he's doing letting deviants get away in favor of helping Lieutenant Anderson and once or twice saving his life. All the diagnostic checks on his software have no effect on the fact that Connor is starting to feel very human things that should in no way be programmed into his system.





	1. Constant (inner) conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting/first actual fic and im pumped as well as nervous!! Based off of my partner and mine's playthrough of the game (a little) which she also helped co-write as Hank! I hope you all enjoy some sad conflicted boys!
> 
> Edit: Thank you all so much for the positive response! I fixed things up a bit so it’s easier to read and I’ll be making sure to keep an eye out for things in the future as well!

The first time it happened was on the roof.

Deviant swerving and running through the rooftop greenhouses with RK800...Conner...hot in pursuit, the only goal to capture and bring the deviant in for questioning to learn more about this RA9 they kept finding at crime scenes, and possibly get to the core of why androids were deviating to begin with. Jumping over the large haystacks through the golden cornfield, the deviant made a sharp turn into one of the smaller greenhouses set up for researching plant development and Connor followed suit not bothering to apologize to the people being shoved out of the way favoring instead to close in quickly only to be halted at an almost literal crossroads once reaching another rooftop, a familiar disgruntled voice of Lieutenant Anderson cursed while hanging off of the ledge of the rooftop and Connor being quick to scan his surroundings found and constructed a path in order to pursue the deviant. An annoying chime indicated another calculation, the Lieutenant's probability of death and while Yes it was at a low 43% it was still THERE. The Android was getting away, everything in his software told Connor that his mission would fail, only...Connor's body refused to move towards the fleeing android, instead for reasons he could not explain, for reasons that should not possibly be programmed in his system, the android rushed to the aid of Lieutenant Anderson grabbing his arms and hauling him up to safety only to hear him curse about the deviant getting away and reel back just as confused as Connor was at why he deviated from his mission.

He ran diagnostics to fix the malfunction in his system and thought no more of it.

The second time it happened was at the Eden club.

After hauling the Lieutenant around having him pay for the Traci androids in order to connect with their servers and map out a path which way the deviant android ran they found themselves in a warehouse with multiple different pleasure androids which Lieutenant Anderson made a comment on but Connor had little time to humor it before the blue haired Traci leapt at him followed by a second Traci giving him little time to calculate out his movements as the two teamed up in order for the blue haired Traci to escape, the second android was relentless and continued the assault until Connor drew his gun and shot it, almost able to feel the Lieutenant's seething disapproval. Immediately he regretted it, regret? He took down another deviant, fulfilled the mission, Connor always accomplishes his mission. The blue haired Traci cried, expressed emotion that was completely impossible in their software, human emotion could be mimicked but it was a physical incapability. Suddenly both of the Traci androids were laying on the ground the original deviant having run up to them using Connor's gun to shoot itself leaving traces of thirium on his face and jacket making the LED on the side of his head blink red until there was nothing but silence and the older man cursing quietly under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

Connor ran diagnostics once more and corrected whatever error in his system was causing it to malfunction.

The third time it happened it was Hank himself pointing a gun to Connor's head.

LED blinking red in the dark on a cold snowy late night in the park after a drunken bender and regardless of rationally realizing that if he were to be shot his consciousness would be transferred into another RK800 Connor model, he couldn't help the bubbling feeling within his gut that was recognized in humans as disappointment and fear? Two very characteristically human emotions that Connor knew his programming was incapable of having. Even when the Lieutenant withdrew and asked if he was scared, asked like he couldn't see the red glowing at his temple which slowly blinked back to yellow and then finally blue as he ran diagnostics, as his system told him that his software instability was high. "I'm whatever you want me to be lieutenant...Your drinking buddy, your friend...or just a machine designed to accomplish a task." The answer was good enough. Connor took the Lieutenant home.

The fourth time was less ceremonious than the others, less time to think about the consequences of his actions which was something Connor hardly did to begin with since there weren't many consequences connected with being an android, if his body was shut down or destroyed his consciousness would just be transferred into a new Connor. All said and done. However the deviants had begun open firing on the squad and with another quick scan to map out how to strategically take them out, something blinked in the corner of his eye to once again inform that the Lieutenant's probability of death this time was 85% and he couldn't tell you why but it felt as though his insides were turning despite being able to feel no pain his mind raced and body rushed to throw himself in front of the man. Breaking protocol, breaking his path to stop the deviants. There was no time to think about the way it made him _FEEL_ , everything was black within seconds.

Diagnostics were run, Amanda was disappointed, his software instability kept rising.

He assured her that it was under control, that he knew his mission and would therefore always accomplish it, after all that is what he was manufactured to do. That seemed to appease her for the time being and Connor was once again sent back to the DCPD where Lieutenant Anderson was once again stunned to see him alive, muttering something about "never getting used to it..." Connor straightened up and sat upon the edge of his desk, but this time it was the older man who had a lead uncharacteristically, it was no wonder he used to be one of the best detectives on the force, after all the android was sent by cyberlife to be able to combat Hank's attitude and rough around the edges personality and get the job done in places and keep the lieutenant in line and on track. He sat quietly on the drive and upon reaching a large secluded house could not help his natural curiosity. "This is....Elijah Kamski's house, what are we doing here, Lieutenant?" The response was less than lustrous and Connor did not press just waited patiently and made small talk while they awaited the Chloe to return and tell them he was ready to see them. "How does it feel getting to meet your maker? Wish I could meet mine sometimes." Connor thought a moment, "I am rather curious to hear what Kamski has to tell us."

He promised them all the information that he had, everything on RA9 Everything on why the androids were deviating, everything they wanted and the only thing Connor had to do was shoot the Chloe on her knees before him.

"Lets go Connor." He heard Hank's words echo through the pool room but nothing stuck, all he could see was the Chloe staring at him and feel the weight of the gun in his hand. Androids could not feel pain he knew this from experience however with his creator's voice in his ear egging on instincts his LED blinked yellow and then the deep distressed red a few times before returning to yellow and Connor handed back the gun to a now wide eyed Kamski. "Fascinating...." was the man's response, "Cyberlife's last chance at saving humanity may very well be a deviant." Hank's expression looked so soft, so proud and something deep within the android felt warm, he did not want hank to be displeased with him, wanted so badly to gain his approval. Before they were able to leave the large room Kamski grabbed Connor by the arm and brought his voice to a whisper revealing information that Connor would yet understand, "I always leave an emergency exit in all my programs." Before the man let him go and Connor hurriedly followed a flabbergasted Hank outside into the snow, his LED flashing yellow as he tried to process what had just happened, process why he was feeling so uncertain, so confused, why he was _FEELING_ anything at all. It didn't last long before being prompted by Hank asking him exactly what the fuck happened in there, causing the yellow flashing at his temple to return back to red.

"I don't know! We could have had it, we could have been nearly finished with the investigation, why didn't I shoot, Lieutenant? Why was I so unsure of my actions?."


	2. Felt like I could drain the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has reservations about the feelings brought on by his new Android partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is in hank's perspective of things and was written by my partner @weebsonice on twitter.   
> Thank you all for the positive response to this fic, we cant wait to share more with all of you!

Hard liquor was the only means to muddy the incessant chirp of resounding regret and dull a mind to the point of apathy and apathy was a resource once thought to come naturally to those churned out by Cyberlife on the daily. That conviction was tested each and every time a particular model exhibited signs of humanity and suddenly there wasn't enough liquor in the world to cope with the fact that he was sympathizing for them.

Hank was made puppet by the puppets themselves, giving rise to a career before influencing its' very fall. From the moment he first set foot into the police academy to the moment his decade struggle of tolerating sharing a society with androids was absolutely devastated by the introduction of a particular prototype, Hank's future was ultimately dictated by what he once thought to be artificial.

These days, Hank no longer knew what to think. Before introduction to Connor, thinking stopped the minute the clock hit five and the first crack of a beer bottle hissed with relinquished pressure. Now, there was no reprieve.

Now, a dewy eyed android thought to be hand-crafted to agitate his every nerve shook the foundation and uprooted a three year span of self-neglect.

It was fucking poetry, Hank thought - that androids were both responsible for taking his life away and for restoring it but hells if he was ever going to give that plastic prick the satisfaction of knowing he'd manage to crawl under his skin.

Lest Hank admit it, they both appeared to be evolving in their conviction, not only for each other but also in their perception of the enemy. Four times it was now that Connor, the prodigy bestowed upon the police force by Cyberlife's elite, sacrificed his objective for something that shouldn't register in something non-sentient. Three times that Hank himself questioned who the monster was - the rogue intelligence or the humans that reveled in inflicting abuse upon them.

Both were lost with only one between them possessing the freedom to feel and Hank wanted nothing more than to cast his confusion to the cold Detroit snow with the help of a warm glass of whisky. Old habits died hard he presumed.

"I don't know."

What else could he say? That he was relieved that Connor showed more humanity in that moment than the face of cyberlife? That he himself wavered between forgetting, denying, and hoping that this newly found partner was evolving with a profound sense of consequence and.. empathy? No, Hank kept it simple.

"I don't know.." he says again, more exasperated this time as he raked his fingers through unkempt ashy hair. He didn't spare another glance at the mansion before him but instead at his partner's feet. The expression of unresolve felt too real and he'd avoid it for now, instead he focused on things that were easy.

"Lets get out of here.. before that fucking psycho pulls a gun on one of us. We'll figure out the deviant's hideout without that freak's help. Get in the car."

Subconsciously he found himself yearning for the bottle, anything to drown conflicting emotions he'd managed to avoid for years. How fucking pathetic he was.

"In the car Connor! We're going home."


	3. Shade my soul (with colors of blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a small existential crisis in Hank's shower. Sumo finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again for the positive feedback, we weren't expecting this to be so well received but we are so appreciative! This part was written by me in continuation to the story.

Panicked brown eyes flickered subconsciously to where the grizzled by age police lieutenant stood, now running his hand through his thick, longer than average hair touched by age with emotion that was easy to read on the man's face, lucky for the android Hank had a habit of wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Emotions Connor knew from analysis, from his time observing humans (Hank called it people watching), knew it as something akin to the awful tugging at his inner components a similar twisting to each of the four times that the android valued humanity over his mission objective.

Uncertainty.

Confusion.

It made him **sick**.

Where it usually would bring the android an innate sense of comfort to observe the older man in his most human state, it now offered no reprise. Gavin Reed had often compared the boiled over emotions of the lieutenant to be as obvious as the stench of booze reeking from his body every time the man entered a room. Connor had made quick note upon his early interactions with the agent to add onto the ever growing list of things that made the thirium driving his components freeze over and regardless of having full comprehension of the impossibility that his components could actually freeze in the harsh 30 degree Detroit winter, much as this unstable tug within him wanted, there were no indicators that his ministrations were any more than for appearances.

Yet another reminder that everything making up his intelligence and physicality was synthetic.

Add it to the list of things that for reasons unknown had the android setting his jaw a little too hard when the irritating agent pushed Hank far enough to elicit a response, when Fowler pushed him personally a little too far, making Connor grit his synthetic teeth nearly to the point of blistering them with cracks.

Turning attention back to the lieutenant who now walked briskly to the old beat up Ford Fairmont, which the android found fitting for the older man to have a car older than himself, Hank offered less of an explanation to his questions than preferred but it was a reasonable response considering that Conner was the more intelligent of the two.

"In the car Connor! We're going home."

_Follow him._

The incessant nagging in his obedient software prompted the movement of his legs but the instability in his software prompted a warm heavy feeling within his gut at the command. "Coming Lieutenant!"

Harsh red toned into a soft yellow within the LED at his temple as panic subsided but the distress that he felt, the artificial distress that his body was programmed to mimic contorted his judgement and upon his order to follow Hank, lost footing on a step which the soft dusting of snow had been concealing a thin layer of ice beneath, the slick surface caused him to fall into the sludge of mud and what could hardly be considered snow anymore (further analysis would be needed). The fall in turn caused the front of his perfectly pressed clothing to soak up the horribly colored snow and sediment mix into the fabric of the white shirt turning it a sopping mix of grays and browns that extended to his entire front half. The wet snow seeped through to his skin in a way that could easily cause hypothermia if the unfortunate victim had been human, Connor however being an android incapable of such a fate just processed the fall and stood again to this time successfully make it into the car where a now disgruntled Hank ran a hand down his face at how disgusting that display was, now giving Connor new instruction to make sure that the seats didn't get as wet and gross as he had  gotten.

A quick scan while standing in the doorway to the quaint house in the small residential area revealed that not much had changed since the first time the android had invited himself in to retrieve the lieutenant for a case involving a deviant, bottles strewn about, mail flattened upon the table, everything remaining without change, everything remaining familiar. Standing on the small dingy mat settled in front of the door for wiping wet feet free of the snow so he wouldn't ruin the carpet, Connor was able to much more patiently analyze his surroundings though the glowing at his temple refused to mellow back into the calm blue. A quick diagnostic check reported a warning of high software instability, something known to him already but running the report had made him feel a little more comforted in the fact that it showed up in the report as a software malfunction.

A low long whine from Sumo caught the attention of the distant android catching it only in time to watch the large dog lumbering back to his bed settled in the corner of the living room a weight settling within his stomach realizing that he forgot to acknowledge the dog that had been patiently sitting by his feet waiting for a greeting. Hank scoffed at the state of the wet and soot smeared clothes, having once been pristine, now were clinging tight to his skin hardly recognizable in their current state the older man grumbled a bit about Connor needing a shower. "I don't require a shower lieutenant." That however wasn't a good enough answer for the Lieutenant, and the android watched without further protest as the man had already begun treading bare foot, coat having been discarded, into the kitchen so that large calloused hands could secure the shot glass that had been settled on the kitchen table from the previous night. Hank made a remark that Connor registered as sarcastic and told him it wasn't for him, it was to preserve the state of Hank's furniture. "I understand, I will discard them in the bathroom so they can be washed."

Needing no direction in finding the small bathroom settled back within the hallway the android pressed the door gently closed behind him taking a moment to observe the reflection of his face in the mirror that Hank had surrounded with colorful motivational sticky notes. A face that looked very unlike his own with the way distressed lines tugged at his features, the way the bright LED glowed daunting yellow instead of blue, the way the wet clothes clung to him hair mussed making the android look like a complete mess.

The polar opposite of the calculated and calm Connor that usually stared back.

Turning away from his own gaze Connor removed the soiled tie, the Cyberlife issued jacket, the once white shirt, the slacks, all the way down to the tight undergarments, taking care to lay them over the closed toilet lid gingerly placing his shoes with the socks neatly tucked into them atop the pile before the nagging pulled his body to appease Hank's wishes and enter the shower. Not needing to take caution in the direction he turned the shower knob the water felt like nothing upon his synthetic skin, perfect and free of blemish or body hair with appealing beauty marks dotting around the edges to make his physical appearance more unique, Connor watched as the steam left the confinement of the shower piquing curiosity whether or not physical sensations could be programmed into his software, whether or not the deviant androids could feel more than just simulated emotions.

The clinking of a whisky bottle against a glass pulled at his disassociating senses and immediately he recognized the sound of a heavy body settling against the protesting cushions of the worn couch, noise from the television drowning the silence, finally Connor turned the knobs to stop the flow of water and stepped out onto the gaudy bath mat, the droplets of water all but evaporating easily with the complex design of the android's body.

Oh yeah...clothes.

The current state that his were in had been deemed unacceptable in Hank's standards, being left with no other alternatives besides remaining nude, Connor made his way once again into the hallway swiftly passing through into the living room where once inside he stood behind the older man whom had now settled upon the couch with his back turned to the hall, a glass of alcohol in hand as a hockey game played brightly upon the TV, no doubt having been the culprit to the noise that had echoed it's way into the bathroom. Sumo lay sleeping soundly in his bed the sight of which brought warmth once again to the component in his chest. "What should I do about the dirty clothes Lieutenant? I didn't have any extra clothing, Cyberlife only issued me one standard uniform."


	4. Plastic Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes bad drunken jokes but also has a lot more to think about in terms of exactly what he feels for the equally confused android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better title. Hank is back!! Once again Hank's perspective is written by my wonderful partner @weebsonice on twitter. We've also set up a Ko-fi https://ko-fi.com/I2I3EU2H Thank you all again for the amazing support and positivity!

It wasn't until the light of the erratic LED blinked within his perepherials did Hank notice the disheveled mess made of both Connor and his Ford Fairmont. The ol' girl was just as aged as he was albeit with a little more grace but at the rate of his own declining stability Hank presumed the rattletrap would outlive him.

"For fucks sake Connor! Collect yourself and try not to get the seat wet!"

As if that were possible without providing some sort of barrier - at the very least shouting made him feel better.

The rumble of the engine was quickly followed by bellowing instrumentals loud enough to drown out the clicking of a faltering radiator but more importantly his swelling thoughts. Connor stayed uncharacteristically quiet, seemingly lost in thought as that LED rotated and blinked warm colors and Hank found himself missing his normally over-chatty nature for once. There was plenty to talk about but not yet, they both needed to decompress before tackling the issues that both appeared to plague them.

The ride to Kamski's seemed shorter on the return and Hank found himself thankful, lugging himself out of the aged wagon before carefully making his way up the narrow path to his home. He listened for Connor's footsteps, gritting his teeth in anticipation for another fall but thankfully none came. While his partner remained distressed he at least held his footing even when Sumo attempted to disengage his feet from the floor.

"You're a wreck and you're going to make one of my house at this rate. Get rid of those clothes and shower that shit off." He murmured, wrestling the boot from his heel while simultaneously hobbling toward the cabinet. Hank wasted no time pouring himself a drink while Connor presumably hobbled off toward the bathroom. He took those moments to unwind, staring off at nothing in particular as warm whisky began to blossom within the center of his chest. Before his thoughts would inevitably channel off into something nonsensical, Hank pondered the state of his friend.

Connor was undeniably disturbed which it turn had equally disturbing implications and while Hank was a stubborn man he had to admit fault in his previous presumptions. Androids were undeniably far more complex than he first thought them to be but did it really extend to the point where they felt pain and fear? He mulled on that thought before growling and turning on the television. It wasn't until the tell-tell screech of the old faucet began to run did he realize how much time had passed between Connor walking off to the time he actually began showering.

What was he doing in there?

Another swig of warm whisky would make him think less about it.

Had it been a half hour, an hour? The water continued to run but Hank continued to dissociate mind from body as his eyes sluggishly followed the score for the Detroit red wings. A small voice drew his attention away a short amount of time later, only to make him reflectively sputter and wave his right arm dismissively.

"Christ Connor, put some fuckin' clothes on! " He drew in a quick breath, something between a hiccup and an exhale before drawing his attention away and then...back again.

There was nothing uncanny about the way Connor looked. What stood before the tipsy lieutenant was a man, an averagely.. endowed man,toned from arms to pectorals and dry despite being fresh from the shower. His first reaction was knee-jerk, making note of the obvious rather obnoxiously due to intoxication.

"When I called you a plastic prick I never woulda' thought you'd have one. It all comes fuuuuull circle." He moved to the edge of the sofa before tearing his eyes away. Hank then proceeded to laugh at his own clever wit or at least, what he perceived to be clever. "You know where my closet is, find something to put on will you? None of my good button ups. Actually, check the dresser.. there's some old stuff in there I can't fit into anymore. Not with this gut.." He drawled thoughtfully.


	5. Heading for a (small) disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is conflicted about his feelings towards the Lieutenant and the implications of said feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Connor, who is again written by me. I just want to thank you all again for your support, neither of us could ever imagine that this would have been received so well. We appreciate it from the bottom of our hearts.  
> If you want to support us further we do have a Ko-fi you can donate to! https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle
> 
> Thanks again and we hope you enjoy more of the good boy!

"My apologies Hank."

The lithe and slim body stood tense and bare before the Lieutenant, Connor tilted his head at the sudden outburst, drawing calculating eyes over the bottle of whisky on the wooden coffee table, to the glass in the other man's hand, all the way to his tired and worn out expression.

Connor couldn't help the way his lip turned up at the corner, something rising from deep within his components prompted a want to tease the vulnerable Lieutenant.

"Why wouldn't I have a penis? I am a prototype after all. Cyberlife specifically designed me to be unique in comparison to other androids." Whatever joke Hank had made went far over the androids brown haired head, and instead of disgust, Connor detected a form of curiosity within Hank's voice, it was only natural that he offered some form of explanation to his partner...after all, weren't they supposed to get to know each other personally? "Having fully functional genitalia was deemed something that could be useful for investigations, however my software only has the bare minimum information on intimacy."

Hank made a strangled noise that the android hadn't yet heard leave those wind chapped lips, the sound being some mix of a half groan half irritated grumble and Connor resolved to drop the subject before the inebriated Lieutenant decided to throw him out of the comfortable home.

"Thank you Hank, I'll get dressed."

Connor turned once more to leave the older man in the living room as he made his way down the simple hallway, this time turning instead into the room across from the bathroom, Hank's bedroom. It was just as messy as it had been when Connor was last sent to retrieve clothing for the sobering up Lieutenant, laundry strewn over the burnt orange armchair, bottles dotted upon the side table, and bed unmade with blankets and pillows askew, a comfortable atmosphere within the unchanging nature of Hank's home.

The smirk fell from his features but the feeling as though he had won some kind of silent stand-off with the older man settled within his chest, Connor would log that interaction in his internal storage.

Following orders to stay away from the colorful and out of style button ups within the man's closet, the android reached for the dresser to carefully pull open one of the drawers grabbing the first shirt in line of sight, a black band tour tank top no doubt from Hank's death metal concert days, the front harboring a wild design with the words "Napalm Death" with the dates and cities scrawled upon the back. An interesting choice in attire no doubt, but the younger of the two was not picky. Pulling it over his head and shoulders Connor was still unable to fill out the shirt as Hank's broader frame would, the material hanging loosely on his frame but it was a comfortable upgrade from the sopping wet clothes in the bathroom.

Underwear were a different story and for courtesy sake the android figured Hank wouldn't appreciate him strolling around half nude if any indicator from his previous outburst, and borrowing a pair of underwear seemed as it would serve more possible contempt from the Lieutenant, so, Connor settled on retrieving his own much more form fitting ones from the bathroom that fit tightly and hugged his thighs.

"Is this more suitable Lieutenant?"

The now (mostly) clothed android reappeared in the living room wasting no time in stepping around the sofa, passing in front of the TV for a brief moment in favor to squeezing his way between Hank and the coffee table before finally coming to settle on the opposite end of the couch from the tipsy lieutenant. Sumo perked his head up and stood, quietly padding over to where Connor was sitting to softly set his head upon his exposed knee, the android wasting no time in petting the beast on the head before the dog deemed the affection acceptable and lay in front of the couch with his upper body settled over one of Connor's feet.

A comfortable silence fell between the three of them, the only noise emanating from the hockey game upon the large screen, Connor placed a hand over his chest reveling in the way the soft cotton felt beneath his fingers, felt the steady breaths of the large dog upon his foot, the dip of where the lieutenant sat beside him. Finally the warm distressed colors in the LED flickered and rotated back to blue.

Connor did not run diagnostics, instead he opted to ignore the red "Software Instability" warning blinking in the corner of his vision.

Later, he thought. I'll deal with that later.


	6. A first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything and Hank finds that in comfort there are good firsts to relive, and that a certain android might also fit in that list of firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the outstanding positivity and support, we are both so grateful that you all enjoy our fic, we hope that you all enjoy! This chapter was written by my partner Kyn, @weebsonice on twitter!  
> If you would like to help support us further we have a ko-fi that you can donate to! http://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle

The apology was acknowledged with a furrowed brow and a languid roll of his eyes. If Hank had a nickle for every goddamn time this kid stepped on his toes he'd have enough to pull half of Detroit out of crippling debt.

The rest of what Connor said fell indiscernible as cheers erupted from the television and blue eyes glassed over with indifference. It wasn't until he spoke of the useful advantages of having fully functioning...anatomy that Hank appeared more sobered than he had all evening. He sputtered and knit thick brows, left speechless in the wake of a rear end that had no business backseatin' anything non sentient.

In any case, isn't that where they stood now? Debating an android's consciousness or lack-there of ?

Hank made the mental note of approaching the subject much like he did anything else he deemed difficult in his life - Slide it to the back burner with the label 'think about when alcohol is a less attractive means of coping'. Needless to say, all issues that gathered there would be a fire hazard were they physical. Whisky collected and began blooming its' familiar warmth in the center of his chest and white lashes fell over his eyes for only a moment before a familiar voice accompanied a dip of the cushion.

"No." he grumbled (Hank's default answer) until eyes slid open and his mind began processing the question.

Lips teased at a smile and brows softened as memories that weren't so painful began bubbling to the surface of his mind. White ink was cracked with age and several threads had unraveled around the arms but there, after nearly four decades was a shirt he could never quite part with.

"Two-Thousand'n two was it..? Christ.. where does the time go, Connor?" He mulled on the thought, eyes wandering over the gritty design.

"First time i'd ever left the country, first time I drank, first time I broke the law and first time I kissed a girl... Pretty sure it was the first time I broke a rib.." He drawled thoughtfully and subconsciously began rubbing at the left side of his torso. "No.. no that was Two-thousand and four. Shit.." he laughed, sinking a little lower into the sofa. "After beating all the odds of age, moves, and storage, here it is bein' worn by a fuckin' android.."

There was no venom to his words, just the familiar style Hank used to emote affection. After silence fell between them and another roar signified the end of the game, Hank signaled his disapproval with a hiss. Sumo's head became heavy on his feet, warming them from the small chill that passed through the hall and Hank redirected his attention back to his friend. At that moment, the LED phased from gold to blue and without really knowing why, Hank exhaled with relief.

"You're not so bad you know...I know I say a lot of stuff but..." He stopped, trying to pluck sensible words from the recesses of a muddled mind.

"Anyway, you're not so bad."


	7. A mess with a name (and a price)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds himself stumbling into very new and alarming territory. Denial and paranoia can be pretty hard to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.
> 
> Hey thank you all so much for your support, every single one of you is amazing and we never imagined such a positive response to our writing, so we really appreciate you!  
> This part was written by me and Im just...wow. I'm apologizing in advance.  
> Also here is the link to our Ko-FI if you like what we do, consider supporting us by buying us a coffee/tea! https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle
> 
> We also have this LOVELY piece of fanart featured by the super talented BID-ART please y'all go follow them, their art is incredible, thank you again to BID for drawing this wonderful piece! http://bid-art.tumblr.com/

 

Time meant little to nothing for Androids. Manufactured beings built by a high tech company as a money grab, assuring that each and every biocomponent could be replaced over and over again all but hurling the machines into a never ending life cycle. Each and every android containing a unique internal time clock that could be reprogrammed again and again never quite running out like the mortals that built them.

Endless promises of a faux immortality if they were frequently brought in for maintenance and system updates.

Time was just a construct to the non-sentient beings.

Connor had witnessed the closest thing to death that androids could come firsthand, had watched the DPD deactivate and savagely deconstruct the deviants only to have him reconstruct the data ripped from their components, giving them the ability to peer into the android's last few conscious moments of panic and uncertainty.

Witnessed his own mortality when the #8456w biocomponent was ripped sickeningly from his chest in an interrogation, nauseating red flashes against his vision indicated system shutdown was imminent while a time limit strobed in the corner of his eyes serving as a constant reminder, until he dislodged the knife from his hand and dragged his body across the floor to retrieve and reattach the thirium pump regulator back into his own chest.

Much to the Lieutenant's astonishment with just how resilient androids could be.

" _You felt empathy Connor. That's a human emotion_." Hank didn't have to remind him with that relieved tone and while it made the sober man feel better about his conviction it did the opposite for the android who's instability was already walking on a very thin tightrope.

Trivial things like time and emotion had no business being programmed into the android's software.

Yet here he sat, smile soft on his features, biocomponents vibrating with warmth at the way the lieutenant had made a habit of looking at him lately. Now from his place on the opposite end of the couch the older man sat with a fond smile turning the corners of his lips up as he called Connor a " _fuckin' android_ " (as he was one to do) and even though it started spiteful months earlier, the new affectionate tone which replaced the previous made the android's processors stutter.

Once more the gaze from the lieutenant brought Connor's attention down to inspect the loose fitting shirt upon his body, the pleasing warm feeling sinking into that of a nauseating one once the implications had processed, the LED turned in its position at his temple, flickering once again to illuminate warm yellows against the darkness of the TV lit room.

"Hank..." Connor's lips parted and lingered open for a moment, choking on conversations that he wasn't positive the inebriated man could help with even if he wanted to. "I think...that my software may have been compromised...I can't explain it, but something has been causing my programming to malfunction. Regardless of how many diagnostic reports I run the issue won't resolve!" Voice wavering just a bit with frustration, Connor turned to face the lieutenant, pulling his legs into the seat and tucking them beneath his body, which elicited a disappointed whine from Sumo in the process at the loss of the android's limbs.

"I am not a deviant Lieutenant, I am a machine built to follow orders and accomplish a task!" An unsteady hand pressed firmly against his thirium pump regulator which felt the same awful burning as when the deviant android had ripped it from his chest, holding it in place gave him a small sense of comfort even if he knew Hank wouldn't pluck the component away. Dark brows knitted together in confusion as his eyes burned unpleasantly, the artificial heartbeat hammering against his synthetic rib cage.

What if Amanda found out he had been lying to her?

No, this was not a panic attack, androids could not _**feel**_ , Connor did not have the capability to feel as a human did.

He wasn't sure which one of them he was trying so hard to convince.

Even so, the LED blinked on a formidable red and an overwhelming beat in his regulator made the artificial breaths stutter within his throat, made the coils of his intestines twist in a sickening way that reverberated through the entirety of his agile body causing it to heave and shake. Hank yelled in distress or disgust, each sounded quite similar from the older man's gravelly drunken tone but whichever emotion was the culprit Connor hardly had the mind to register.

Blue thirium sputtered thickly from behind his lips nearly choking him, the sensation new and completely horrifying to be betrayed by his own body in such a way. Connor did his best to catch most of the unsightly liquid within his hands to avoid it making a mess of the tan cushions while the thirium remaining dribbled onto his bare thighs painting blue wherever it came into contact with his fair skin.

A component had to have come loose, there was no other explanation for an undeviated android to be puking up thirium, doing it from solely having a system malfunction was unlikely and while apologies were owed none were offered to the equally horrified lieutenant Anderson. Was there really anything that could come as a form of consolation after witnessing such a display?

There they sat, Hank dumbfounded with his body pressed tightly against the arm of the sofa to avoid whatever shit show just went down in front of the two of them while Connor remained wide eyed with body still shaking, staring back with an equally matched amount of confusion as the human.

Again a translucent screen blinked red against his vision making a bit more sense of the high stress situation.

**_WARNING: Software Instability Critical_.**

"What's happening to me Hank?"


	8. Terrible truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wouldn't have made a very good doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posts, life is a little crazy lately, work has been cutting hours and so there's been little time to write in between picking up shifts to pay bills. This chapter was brought to you by @weebsonice my partner! Thank you all so much for being amazing and for your support, we appreciate it more than words can describe! If youd like to support us further we have a Ko-Fi you can donate to! https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle Thank you all again we hope you enjoy!

Hank couldn't have anticipated the mental gymnastics such a small statement would cause of his android friend. He hadn't even realized what he said caused Connor distress until the other was shouting.

An inebriated mind was slow to interpret the words and Hank scrunched up his face as the other pulled legs beneath himself.

"Yer thinkin' too much." he groused at first, reflectively reaching for his drink that was already empty.

"Is there an equivalent to alcohol for you androids? Shit, i'd hate to be stuck in a body that couldn't turn that shit off with a couple of drinks.."

Hank then began to mutter something about what sort of things he'd expect to see of himself if he were capable of running a personal diagnostics but this was at the cost of not immediately noticing that the state of Connor was exceeding a normal amount of anxiety. When he did, the android was doubled over and shaking, hot thirium escaping through the tiny webs of his fingers.

"Shit!" He was saying, eyebrows pulling up as if it would help him sober.

While his knowledge of androids was no more comprehensive than his understanding of the last two decades of technology, he understood that a loss of thirium would render his friend an empty husk. This would be the fourth time Connor's objective was compromised and the likelihood of being assigned another 'unit' was one Hank didn't want to risk.

So instead of calling cyberlife technical support, Hank did what any supportive friend would do in the wake of a sick friend.

He rubbed his back and bent with him, eyes lingering somewhere between his friend's shaking hands and Sumo whom wearily eyed the pool of thirium after a single sniff.

"You're experiencing the side effects of drinking without all the fun." He teased at first, hand still drawing slow circles between a pair of shoulder blades. Hank then searched for the more serious answer but his mind wouldn't allow anything too in depth. Like usual, he began speaking without really pondering over the repercussions. "You're deviating away from your objective, that much is clear. And yeah.. thats kinda fuckin' scary when the whole purpose of your existence was hell bent on exterminating them but.. my mom wanted me to be a doctor and here I am." He glanced down, realizing his words did little to resonate with Connor.

He tried a different approach.

"If you hadn't that Chloe would be dead. If you hadn't, i'd be dead."

Hank patted him now, mesmerized by the LED that spun at his temple. "Relax kid. Unfortunately for you and my mother i'm no doctor so fuck if I know what to do if you keep this up."

One hand pulled from its purchase at his back and touched one of the dirtied hands that was still cupped at his lips. Hank squeezed it as if it would help ground him as the other rocked his shoulder so Connor's body firmly jostled against him.

"You're nuts if you think you're going back to cyberlife tonight. Stay here and do whatever it is you androids do to rest."


	9. Hypnotize Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor realizes that he may feel some complicated...things...for the lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the encouragement, we never imagined that people would enjoy our writing this much or at all even lol we cant put into words how much we appreciate your support. Thank you. This chapter was written by me of course portraying Connor, enjoy!  
> If you'd like to help support us further we have a Ko-Fi you can donate to in order to help keep us caffeinated. https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle

Death.

There was that word again, a word that the implications of hadn't quite stuck with him, a word that meant very little to his synthetic body, that is, until he watched Hank almost topple over the side of the roof, until Hank was nearly gunned down by the deviant androids. True, Connor did not have any personal understanding of the finality of death but the feelings of fear and confusion that came with the possibility of Hank Anderson no longer living resonated with him all too well.

"I don't want you to die."

With a heave of unnecessary breath the android leaned forward into the soothing touch of the Lieutenant, taking the opportunity to push some luck with resting his forehead upon the man's chest in order to listen to the way Hank's words echoed low within his sternum. Watched as the light from his LED illuminated the area in soft yellows. "Lieutenant, your heart rate has increased by thirty percent." It was a simple observation, his own body programmed to inspect and make calculating observations least he actually connected the cause for the elevation. His hand pressed flush against the man's simple grey T-shirt leaving a smear of blue thirium where it had come into contact with the fabric when he finally pulled away from the grasp of the human to sit up.

"They would deactivate me if they found out, I am not a deviant, I cannot be deviating....They would deactivate me Hank." Suddenly the possibility that a final death could very well be upon him sent fear pulsing through his body, betrayed fear in his voice, drew out very recognizable human emotions not programmed into his system that nagged at his every component.

Human adaptability was one of his features but exactly how adaptable to humanity he was alone was frightening, Connor had always known somewhere in the back of his mind that deviating from his objective to save Hank could mean the possibility of deactivation for himself, but looking back upon the practical decisions laid out before him, Connor would have opted to save Hank every single time.

The LED spun around twice before resting back to the default blue.

At the mention of rest Connor felt obligated to remind the lieutenant that Androids had no need for sleep, however his processors were running slow and recharging in a faux sleep had it's advantages. Brown eyes settled soft upon Hank's face once again and a small smile pulled the corner of his lips up as he slid long legs from beneath him to stand. "I apologize for the mess."

Connor brought a hand to his lips, parting them to press his tongue flat against the palm, dragging it up to his pinkie finger then repeating the motion on the other four to suck away the remaining blue liquid, cleaning both hands free of the mess before scooping up the few remaining dribbles upon his bare thighs bringing those fingers to his tongue as well.

Eyes once again focused upon the lieutenant and the new expression his face had twisted into, one that the Andriod hadn't seen grace Hank's features before. One that he momentarily recalled being similar to the look Hank had as he inspected the Traci Androids at the Eden club, but something about it now was entirely different from that. Connor brought his freshly cleaned hands down to fix the hem of the cyberlife underwear hugging his thighs as he ran a quick scan.

"Your heart rate has increased another 10 percent lieutenant, you should be careful how much alcohol you drink, it may affect your health..." Connor motioned towards the hallway trying not to snicker, that victorious feeling of teasing the inebriated man returned. "I'll go lie down. Thank you for the hospitality." With another small smug smile the Android once again placed himself in front of Hank to squeeze between his legs and the coffee table instead of walking around it, heading for the quaint bedroom.

Not entirely sure why the feelings of anxiety refused to leave his biocomponents, nor why each time Hank looked at him in such an unconventional way it made every one of his processors stutter. Connor scanned the room to assess which side of the bed Hank usually slept upon, pulling back the covers to the opposing side settling himself beneath the sheets and laying his head upon the pillow, hand resting over the soft fabric of Hank's shirt upon his chest.

Closing his eyes served little purpose but it made running diagnostics and system scans easier, the LED rotating soft blue in the darkness as his worn out body recharged itself.


	10. South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stirs in a sleeping beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone hello!! This chapter was again written by my talented partner @weebsonice on twitter, give her a follow she is incredible! We want to keep thanking you all so much for the support and hope you enjoy the next chapter!   
> If youd like to support us further (and help keep us caffinated) we have a Ko-Fi you can donate to! https://ko-fi.com/I2I3EU2H

Hank's attention was originally resigned to the television once Connor made motion to stand. The plasma display blinked bright colors of white and blue, casting light upon the limbs of the android that began working to consume access thirium. It should have been innocent enough, like throwing tinder to a fire or filling a car with gasoline. Except that vehicle was an objectively attractive person and the concept of filling it made Hank feel as though he were the one short circuiting.

All right,well, this was a thing he was feeling.

Thoughts like these were no new thing but Hank could usually discard it as his body's reaction to experiencing the slightest level of intimacy. These past three years had him voluntarily barred off from the world due to exuding the demeanor of a feral cat so even a glance in his general direction would have him hissing and spitting his way back to a cold beer and the static of his television. That however, didn't stop him from secretly holding out hope that someone would try calling out to him.

Little did Hank know that rather than calling out, an android would pry, worm, and quite literally smash his fucking window in what proved to be the hardest anyone had ever tried or cared enough for his attention. Intimacy wasn't just hot breath and ecstasy, it was stimulating conversation and a dip in the sofa next to him. Connor was the closest he'd ever allowed himself to get to someone after the death of his son and facing that thought alone was absolutely terrifying. Hank struggled with the eventual loss of his dog and if it weren't for the fact that Cole had been the one that begged while the heap of a excess fur and big paws wiggled in too-small-of-arms he wouldn't have even allowed himself that level of closeness after losing everything.

Was Connor next?

Eyes followed the ethereal way lithe fingers moved. They followed the way the tank top slowly rippled about smallish hips and how firm milky thighs looked hugged by a pair of nylon briefs. He allowed himself to think about closeness for a moment now that a mind was comfortably muddied by spirits. Hank's mind raced with thoughts of how warm that tongue might be or if an android's thighs had the capability of giving beneath the pressure of a pair of thumbs. He wondered what sort of sounds Connor would make if thrown to the mattress, a palette of blue, white, and deep brown waiting to be worshipped. It was that moment their eyes met and Hank realized his jaw hung a few centimeters askew and the grip at his drink threatened to splinter his glass.

He didn't answer the unrequested assessment at first, he only stared dumbly until he felt foolish and vulnerable. Eyebrows then knit with confusion and disbelief...Was Connor teasing him?

Then, to add further to his hypothesis the Android began squeezing himself between the table and himself, eyeing him with a sort of flirtatious pride before disappearing behind the doorframe of his bedroom. Hank's attention slunk off to reside somewhere near Sumo's bedside as his heart rate began to attempt to slacken. Sexual tension had been lost on him since the death of his sex life within the third year of his marriage and a lost but familiar heat bloomed with something rich and exciting.

"The fuck'm I doing." he exhaled quietly, laughing in spite of himself. The big brown eyes of the saint bernard cut upward in assumed agreement and Hank tousled Sumo's ears before motioning to stand. "Lets go see if he left me a spot or if I'm resigned to the couch tonight...Fuckin' androids. Thought they were supposed to make life easier."

Hank muttered more disagreeable quips as he stumbled down the hall, thankful that his trek to the bedroom was simple. He saw the blue light first, slightly obscured by what he presumed to be a pillow and somewhat out of focus due to inebriation. Not bothering to flip on the light he followed the familiar path to his bed and collapsed, shuffling only a little as he adjusted to there being another body within several feet of himself.

When was the last time he shared a bed with someone else?

If the length it took him to recall was any indication it had to have been a handful of years. The sheets dipped with the intake of air and Connor looked to be sleeping soundly. Hank tried closing his eyes only to be somewhat irritated by the bright blue LED rotating behind his eyelids. Agitation was getting the best of him. Adding sexual frustration to the fact that he was an irritable, uncooperating drunk did little to help.

"Can't you shut that shit off or somethin' or are you determined to make me lose sleep over your dumb ass."

In a drunken haze and as if to accentuate the fact that he was being quite literal, Hank's palm slid beneath the mattress and the Android's body, squeezing taut nylon rather abruptly. Connor's eyes slid open and the light at his temple stuttered. Rotating now was the color pink, one twice, and then gone, replaced by something familiar.


	11. Velvet Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor discovers that he really....REALLY enjoys teasing the Lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Here is the next chapter! Things are getting SAUCY for these boys. Finally am I right? Some more struggling with deviancy, some more uncertainty. Thank you all SO MUCH for the support and the kudos and the comments, we absolutely love that you love our fic! We're thinking of adding some art to the mix. ;)   
> If you'd like to help keep us caffeinated and support us further we have a Ko-Fi you can donate to! https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle

Silent, comfortable, and finally on stable feet (so to speak) a calmness warmed over as systems corrected themselves, thirium was replenished, and for now, as far as he knew, Amanda remained blissfully unaware of his malfunctions.

As if Connor could hide it for very long anyhow, there were only so many repairs and diagnostics that he could run before the generated reports would appear suspicious to Cyberlife, only a matter of time until they realized that their prized prototype itself was in fact deviating.

It was only a matter of time.

When the mattress dipped with added weight upon protesting springs Connor didn't bother offering a greeting nor opening his eyes to acknowledge the lumbering man seeking sleep, all the while staying perfectly still and accommodating while Hank's body moved to settle into the space beside him. Silence was short lived when a frustrated growl erupted from beside him and Hank relayed rather impolite opinions on the brightness of his LED which alone would have been understandable given the Lieutenant's personality, it was the unexpected grip upon the curve of his ass which drew Connor to open his eyes.

A programming error blinked twice as brown eyes stared down the drunkenly confused man and the light at his temple that Hank so vividly protested against flashed pink before rotating to reset itself back to the cool hue. Running a quick scan served to provide some form of explanation to the abrupt action, an increased heart rate, taught muscles, but the biggest indicator was the flow of blood southward to the Lieutenant's genitals. If Connor had previous uncertainty whether or not these unexplained and conflicting emotions were requited, being presented with intimacy was undeniable proof.

Intimacy?

"The LED serves as an outward indicator of physical or mental stability in android software, my apologies but I can't turn it off...However I am implemented with software similar to the Traci androids, which could be an explanation for the pink lighting."

Now having more understanding of Hank's intentions the soft glow of the LED rotated and once more returned to a rosy palate illuminating the stunned expression of the Lieutenant in the dark room, software was updated and it took Connor only a moment to browse through the data of sexual and romantic files on hand, which from not being his primary set of functions was rather limited. Spurred on now by the software's downloaded confidence (and partially his own irrational need to satisfy Hank) Connor rose from his place beside the man to lay a hand upon his tense shoulder easing his body backwards until it was pressed firmly against the mattress beneath them. "I can assist you if you are feeling aroused. Being a prototype means I am programmed to accomplish a wide variety of tasks."

The smirk tugged his lip up again and the urge to tease the confused man was amplified from their earlier encounter, taking advantage of this, Connor slung a leg over to straddle Hank's calves letting the sheets pool around his own to not obscure the view as he brought both hands up, one securing Hank's thigh fingers dancing over the tattooed skin, the other laying to rest upon the jutting hip bone beneath the grey striped boxers.

"Your heart rate has increased by 70 percent Lieutenant."

Connor leaned further down, the hand at Hank's hip exploring further beneath the cotton shirt finally reaching the burning skin of his abdomen before a much stronger hand snatched his own away with feeble resistance. An affectionate smile settled itself upon the android's lips as the synthetic human skin connecting to the digits (now worming their way between Hank's own) withdrew, leaving the white base of his body exposed up to the expanse of his forearm which opened a channel of communication used between androids. One that was unable to be understood by sentient beings made of flesh and not wire, something secret and intimate, the only way that the artificial life could ultimately open up their entire being to one another.

Connor understood the utter futility in this moment of weakness, but he couldn't bring himself to focus too much on the feeling, LED rotating red before swiftly returning to the soft pink colors.

Instead he now moved the free hand settled on the lieutenant's thigh to boldly reach between the front panel in his boxers grasping soft, hot skin, removing the Lieutenant's arousal from the confines of the fabric. The pink light rotated thrice before Connor falsely exhaled a shaking breath and flattened his chest to the man's thighs. With a delicate touch the android pumped the shaft of Hank's thick cock slowly, movements deliberate and calculating to coax the appendage to harden as thirium rose to his face tinting blue against fair skin, with a soft cheek resting upon Hank's thigh his unoccupied hand tangled within the Lieutenant's in a display of humanly affection. Connor glanced up at the now disheveled handsome mess of a man before him being unable to control another smirk working it's way onto what was supposed to be a soft expression.

"I am not programmed to have a gag reflex...Would you like me to continue, Lieutenant Anderson?"


	12. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes a tempting offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, once again Hank's perspective was written by my amazing partner @weebsonice on twitter. Thank you so much for all of your extraordinary positivity and your amazing comments, we love hearing what you think of this fic. We appreciate you all so much more than words can describe. If youd like to support us further we have a Ko-Fi you can donate to and recieve a doodle if you do. Thank you all again and we hope you enjoy!

Connor's eyes harbored an unsettling familiarity. Brown eyes held that look normally reserved when investigating - thoughtful and calculating, usually following some string of information that would take the clowns at the DPD a week to unravel. Except this wasn't a crime scene but it was well on its way to be one if Connor kept looking at him like that.

What the android said first made the man's brows hike and his breath sputter. Blood hastened to his face and his features twisted with protest - no, this was not happening, except it was because Connor's hands began moving beneath the cotton of his shirt with little to no regard for the external signs of rejection. Anxiety coupled with the desire to simply feel made him pliant but in an instant clarity reared in the form of a tight grip around the assaulting touch.

Through ashy white brows Hank looked at him, eyes pinched at their corners and narrow with thought. 'Why are you doing this?' he conveyed, jaw slightly askew. Connor had never attempted to do such a thing before but he supposed it was the first time he was remarkably aroused within close proximity. Hank felt vulnerable again, so much so that it made him uneasy until the flesh around the hand he gripped appeared to dissolve. It was gentle, like a cloud obscuring the sun, the android's flesh shifted color and texture to reveal it's base, white,reflective and striking but still warm.

What the hell was he doing?

Loosening his grip Connor took initiative to thread their fingers in attempt to soften the abrasive touch. Hank then became an observer, eyes burning with the desire to sleep and heart fluttering with the desire to watch. He floated somewhere in between as Connor moved again, free hand now pawing purposefully at the panel at his boxers as that rose-colored LED blinked curiously at his temple.

"The fuck you think you're doing.." It was spoken quietly and through the baritone of his chest as Hank felt heat and then the cool kiss of air to his shaft. There was a beautiful amount of pressure around the base of it and his jaw fell even more open as he struggled to piece together that yes, this was really happening, yes, the android issued by Cyberlife was indeed pressing a soft cheek wantonly to his thigh and stroking his cock with enough pressure to feel good but not enough to be less than maddening. Unfortunately, drinking was a double edged sword and while it enhanced his desire and lowered inhibitions, it also interfered in less satisfactory ways. Hank was half-hard in Connor's palm but without the interference of whisky to his hormones he'd imagined he'd be at full sail.

If he wasn't at the time of rhythmatic touches he certainly would be when lips uttered the single most erotic thing ever spoken to him since his college days. Blue eyes glossed over tousled brown hair and a quirked smile. It made him increasingly irritated and even more eager. Hank exhaled, the hand not currently grasping the other's fingers now moved to the side of the android's skull. The pad of his thumb gingerly grazed the subtle cleft of a chin and then the underside of Connor's jaw, working all the way back behind an ear as his line of sight followed.

"You get a rise out of teasing me don't you? Love getting under my skin..." His touch became increasingly less pliant as he worked up to thick brown locks and then gripped firmly. "I don't think you have it in you to follow through teasing an old man like me. I think you're all talk. If you're not, show me. If you are then fuck off and be thankful i'll forget all this by morning." Hank spoke low and commanding but his eyes held no poison, only curiosity.


	13. No sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor always accomplishes his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter was written by yours truly, thank you all so SO much for the positivity and outstanding support, we cant even begin to explain how much it means to us that you enjoy this fic. Don't worry, there is more smut to come! Thank you for the comments, we love hearing what you think about the story progression! <3   
> If you would like to help keep us caffeinated we have a Ko-Fi you can donate to, each donation gets a doodle! https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle

Trivial things, pain and pleasure.

Things that non sentient beings had no business experiencing, no business being manufactured to have and yet the way that large fingers gripped the roots of his brown locks caused distress to the sensors beneath, Connor briefly recalled thumbing through a magazine at a crime scene containing an article mentioning android's ability to feel pain to some degree, where humans could feel things 100% an Android's receptors were only capable of feeling 10% out of that 100, still a fairly breakthrough discovery. Coupled with Hank's firm grip being unwavering in his inebriated state Connor found that he rather enjoyed the way fingers pulled at his scalp, just enough to tingle beneath, adding physical feelings to the emotional ones alone posed a new sensation, especially in a manner such as this, and ones that he could absolutely see himself enjoying further.

Rose hues blinked enticingly in the dark.

Craning his neck into the touch further had another smile playing at slightly parted lips, the Lieutenant's words reverberating through into his own chest with such a curious tone only deserving of being teased further, Connor couldn't help himself, and neither could the burning feeling of his biocomponents each time Hank allowed such a tone to leave those chapped lips.

"You are very observant Lieutenant. I do enjoy it."

Deeming the amount of teasing satisfactory for now, Connor gave one last long stroke of his hand to the appendage before bringing the head of Hank's cock to ghost already wet lips over it pausing for just a moment to cast brown eyes up meeting them with the Lieutenant's own seafoam ones, if nothing else but to prove a point that this was indeed going to happen.

Connor always accomplished his mission.

Pausing and taking into account the anticipation radiating from Hanks body and calculating another opportunity to tease the Lieutenant, Connor drew his lips away to instead duck his head as much as the palm tangled within his locks would allow, connecting lips and teeth to the soft skin of Hank's hip sucking deeply to create a bruise. The possessive feeling burning within his thirium pump causing it to sputter and quicken was undeniably irrational, nevertheless the need to lay any form of claim was there, if even for his own peace of mind, only ending the assault when a pained noise left his partner.

Returning attention to the half erect state of Hank's dick Connor ceased teasing bringing his mouth to now fully connect with the appendage, wrapping soft lips around the head, lowering his mouth down the shaft until his nose was settled comfortably within the wispy ashen pubic hair at the base and Hank was seated within the wet depth of Connor's throat. Mimicking the human production of saliva to ease friction, his tongue fixated upon the underside drawing up calculatingly until reaching the head once more this time flattening his tongue to pull it over the slit around the most sensitive parts optimizing pleasure, his own components vibrating with an intensified heat. Repeating the motion of sucking Hank back into his throat Connor stayed still once the head bumped against the back of his throat to prove a point, shuddered breaths heaved from the man beneath him, sounds that Connor had never heard leave the grizzled Lieutenant cut through the silence, sounds that he had never heard leave anyone before, but sounds that his ears craved more of.

His software instability rose.

Dragging his tongue up the underside again, following the taught muscle while creating suction against the appendage with his tongue's crafty movements, his lips remained tight, until again reaching the head pulling back the foreskin to slide his tongue between the thin layer of skin getting lost in his motions. The breaths beneath him grew heavy, slow, and the cock in his mouth instead of growing harder had all but lost firmness, hand once harboring a harsh grip at his hair had gone limp.

How long had it been since had Connor had closed his eyes?

Upon opening them to inspect the state of the previously aroused Lieutenant beneath him, the drawn out breaths were suddenly met with understanding upon noting that the man's eyes were closed, his jaw mouth slightly ajar. "Hank...?" His voice was soft, giving the fingers entwined within his own a squeeze.

Hank had fallen asleep.

His LED blinked once, twice, until the heated colors spun into arctic ones, the soft blue returning at his temple, something about the slumbering form of the man and the new feelings that this had brought on made the android feel the oddest combination of confusion and peace. The soft jingling of the tag upon Sumo's collar drew his muddled mind out of the hazed state it had been in, watching as the beast climbed carefully onto the unoccupied side of the bed laying in a crescent shape.

Connor delicately tucked the now flaccid dick back into the safety of his boxers, opting to settle himself down carefully to lay his head LED side down against Hank's belly to not disturb him with the light, the hand currently not still intertwined with the other's now rested beside his face tracing over the fabric of the T-shirt. Over the obvious scars that remained hidden beneath cotton, a bullet wound nearly obscuring the harsh lines of a healed over knife wound, Connor shut his eyes enjoying the feelings of warmth and security, something to cling to in all his uncertainty, the rest cycle for his systems was booted up in hopes to lie with Hank as long as the man would allow.


	14. Dog pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank denies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the positive comments, feedback, we cant thank you enough for it, honestly. We appreciate it so much more than words can describe!! This chapter was of course written by my partner @weebsonice on twitter. Thank you all for the support, if you want to help support us further you can donate to our Ko-Fi (and toss a request our way!) https://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle

Reservations folded with the bow of the other's head and Hank's lip twitched in response to the android's quip.

Of course Connor enjoyed making him writhe, however, Hank was more agreeable in allowing his partner's exploration of this new avenue of torture. Hank relinquished an easy breath as the side of Connor's palm nestled at the ashy curls at his abdomen. He was being guided to a pair of lips that haunted him since their very first investigation together, a pair of lips he'd seen more evidence go in than words came out.

"Fuck." he whispered, hoarse with anticipation as brown eyes met his and that head bowed again, only, not in the direction that he wanted. A sharp pain pinched his hip and he jerked reflectively, spitting another mess of curses along with threats to call off the entire thing. It didn't take much for him to change his tune though because Connor's mouth was finally taking him, more, more, and more until he felt the whole of him constricted.

It felt nice, it felt... _really_ nice.

Hank allowed himself to relax as he watched the android work through the slits of his eyes. Messy hair and mouth full - it was a good look for him Hank decided. His fingers found their place closer to Connor's skull, squeezing particularly hard when lips made motion to ease off. Vision blurred and intoxication reared. Hank was in no place performance wise but it didn't stop his body from appreciating intimate touch.

Somewhere along the long line of a warm tongue and bated breath, mouthing ministrations became soothing rather than arousing and instead of gripping, a hand began to slacken in favor of threading through brown hair. Eyes crossed before closing entirely, sleep deprived and sensories overloaded, Hank began to drift with mouth half open and lungs heavy with air. It wouldn't be until 2 am that he would blink awake with a ceremonious clear of his throat and subconsciously assume that the weight at his hip was Sumo seeking warmth from the bite of another merciless Michigan winter.

"Good boy.." he breathed tiredly, ruffling what he assumed to be fur. Dark downy hair stayed weaved between his fingers, rubbing gently at the crown Connor's scalp.

\----------------------------

The morning yielded a far less docile version of himself.

With one inhale and a sputtered breath out, Hank was akin to a cat realizing it's sense of peace and comfort was interrupted by a stalking cucumber. He startled, eyes wild with attempt to recollect what landed this android curled at his belly like a pup. If it wasn't for Sumo's heft at his right arm he'd have long abandoned the mattress by now so while his appendage began circulating blood he simply gawked, watching dark eyes blink open more human-like than made him comfortable.

"Connor! The fuck you doing!" he spat, not taking his eyes off of the android who previously found his belly fit for a pillow.

Whisky still felt thick at his tongue and he touched the side of his head, thankful that he'd assumedly gained an alcoholic tolerance to evade most hangover side-effects.

He jostled a leg as if to insinuate he wanted no part in this literal dog pile and Sumo took the hint first, yawning, shaking, and then launching off the bed to begin noisily crunching away at the toppled over bag of dog kibble in the kitchen.


	15. Not built for housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was not manufactured to be a housekeeping android. He still tries a little though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow hello everyone!! Did you miss us? We're back! (for the most part) and this chapter was written by me @Moogleshook on twitter, thank you all for the outstanding positivity and all of your wonderful comments they keep us going! I opened Ko-Fi art commissions and drabble commissions to help us fund a new mattress, if you'd like to support us further and get some sick art while doing so, consider donating! http://ko-fi.com/unmoogledmoogle

Diagnostics were run, yielding nothing out of the ordinary aside from an alarmingly high software instability and even that, luckily enough for him, was deemed a low threat level as far as his processors were concerned, the software used in detecting anomalies and the software that held his adaptability to human unpredictability must have counteracted each other.

Now if Connor could just figure out why his artificial body was experiencing very genuine emotions.

Technologically speaking there were even fewer answers, it didn't make sense and it didn't matter how many scans were run, this was not some virus within his programming and regardless of countless reminders to Hank (and himself) that Androids could do nothing more than simulate human emotion, now he couldn't be so positive.

Now he was coming to understand that his conviction lacked confidence, whereas hesitation previously had been nonexistent.  

Movements from the fussing body beneath his own caused the LED to flicker back to life, alert eyes opening to observe the hazy morning light now cascading through the bedroom window breathing life into the once dark room. Raising up onto his knees firstly to right the askew tank top wrapped around his torso and secondly to give the Lieutenant more room to move and more room to gripe, mahogany eyes followed Sumo as the canine shuffled to the floor giving a good shake of his massive body before retreating into the kitchen where food awaited, once the beast was no longer in sight Connor turned his attention back to the beast still sprawled across the mattress.

"Good morning Lieutenant, It's 9:26 am, Thank you for allowing me to spend the night..." Taking a moment to kneel over the man before extending long legs to stand at the foot of the bed it took no time before the triumphant expression on his features returned, feeling the all too familiar burn in his biocomponents as Hank looked at him wide eyed like that.

"You had better get ready Lieutenant, we're due at the precinct in one hour...I'll go make coffee." With a cock of his head casting a sideways glance Hank's way pleased in having won the metaphorical stand off with the flabbergasted human, Connor followed Sumo's example and headed out into the kitchen. Already being mildly familiar with the layout from his previous visit, Connor still ran a scan to familiarize himself further, the window was still broken albeit patched up, there was still quite a sizable mess of empty bottles and pizza boxes and briefly the android thought that if it had been programmed into his software he just may have cleaned the place up. For now though, he focused on the simple task of scooping the finely ground coffee into the flimsy filter and placing it along with water into the designated slots of the machine, starting it up with the push of a button and placing what appeared to be Hank's favorite mug beneath to catch the brown liquid.

Protesting pipes whined before the sound of running water indicated that the grizzled man had taken his advice to get ready, another quick scan reminded him that the clothes he had arrived in were still currently laying neatly across the lid of the toilet and remained uncleaned, he would have to make do with the state they were in. The coffee maker halted its production and Connor set the mug out on the circular wooden table in the middle of the room to await the Lieutenant, he however did not do the courtesy of waiting and instead made his way back to the sunlit bedroom that was quiet and freshly uninhabited, the sheets still tousled from their bodies the night before, a sight which made the thirium pump beat unpleasantly hard against his chest.

Sliding open the large white closet doors to inspect the gaudy colored and patterned button ups, the android picked out the hippy like one that he had seen the Lieutenant wearing upon their first encounter at Jimmy's bar, something so simple as a piece of ugly fabric had no business bringing on such nostalgic memories and had no business making the thirium burn hot through his tubes.

Laying the shirt upon the edge of the bed for Hank, Connor realized how hypocritical he was being, in no place himself to decide what had business where, especially since up until the moment he chose Hank over the deviant on that rooftop Connor was positive that androids could only simulate human emotion and look where he was now...In an existential crisis over his own uncharacteristic behavior. 

Once more Sumo padded his way into the bedroom to lie upon the floor nearest the window with normalcy threatening to return to the world as the water screeched to a halt and it took only a moment before the bathroom door creaked open, Connor preoccupied with fashion choices placed a pair of pants down adding to the almost complete outfit piled on the bed, calling out into the hall as he did. "I left the coffee on the table!"


End file.
